Especially then, wise girl - Missing Moment from TLO! :)
by myheartsapoem
Summary: "Percy, this might be strange to hear, but you should know my thoughts. Your friend, Annabeth-" 'Girlfriend," Percy corrected, before he realized that was probably disrespectful." Missing Scene from TLO - Percy is confronted by Chiron about dating Annabeth; causing Percy to have a revelation about his girlfriend. Lots of Percabeth and lots of romance. HP references now and then. ;)


**So I couldn't resist putting in some Harry Potter (and even some little Hunger Games references) cause I'm such a nerdgirl. I've been reading some of my favorite parts of Order of the Phoenix so you'll definitely see references from there showing up. This is inspired by a photo I saw on Instagram. I always post my stories first on IG, so follow my Percabeth account, percabethisforme to see them! And other PJO photos. I love you all! Percy is here to bring us into the story:**

**Percy: I like this story. I kiss Annabeth a lot.**

**Me: Yes Percy, you do. **

**Percy: That's jokes. ON WITH THE STORY!**

_ In his dream Percy was walking down a long hallway. His footsteps creaked along the floor as he walked. Percy looked up and saw a huge mahogany door, underneath was a glowing blue light. Percy pushed the door open and…cake. There was blue cake everywhere. Stacked against the walls, sticky with icing. Tipping to the point of collapse, but: not quite. He was aware of his dream selfs eyes widening and running to the nearest piece of cake. Alas, before he could reach it someone called his name. _

_ He spun around, ready to attack, when he saw Annabeth, his girlfriend. Leaning against the wall tapping her foot, with that "Percy, why aren't you looking at me expression" she saved for when he messed up or forgot a date. Oh. Well that's okay. She can have cake too. Dream Percy was not aware of any danger that came with this look. Percy was about to wrap his hands around a piece of scrumptious, delicious, succulent- "Percy!" Percy snapped out of his cake worship and turned around to dream Annabeth. She had two heads extending from a very tiny neck. Well that's not right, she should have some cake, he thought. She approached him and got right in his face. "Percy, wake up!"_

Percy snapped open his eyes and shot up in his bed in the Poseidon cabin, breathing hard. Annabeth had been yelling at him and screaming and two heads and- oh. Percy's eyes flickered to the side and rested on his actual girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. With only one head. She wasn't giving him the look she had given him in the dream, and thankfully this one was much safer. This was her, you-amuse-me-so-I'm-gonna-stand-here-and-smirk-at- you-cutely look. She had jeans and her Camp Half Blood sweatshirt on, with her bead necklace dangling around her throat. Her eyes sparkled and she had on some sort of backwards ear muffs that came around her head, under her ponytail.

Percy was suddenly hyper aware he only slept in sports shorts and he had most likely been drooling. Oh so subtly, he brushed his hand past his mouth in an attempt to flatten his hair. Nope, all good. Annabeth laughed a happy laugh (he'd been hearing more and more of those lately, they always made Percy smile at her) and sat down on his bed.

"You talk in your sleep," she said as she smirked at him and ran a hand through his hair, trying to flatten it. In any other circumstance (A.K.A – kissing) Annabeth running his hand through his hair would have been great, but Percy knew it was a mess and he probably had morning breath and she was really pretty right now. So Percy was feeling a tad bit intimidated.

"Good morning to you too, Annabeth." He gently removed her hand, and held it for a second. "What would you like at," Percy squinted at the clock, "nine thirty in the morning?" She smiled and stood up.

"You were supposed to be up an hour ago," she said. Of course, not answering his question. Percy took this opportunity to get up and find a shirt. Digging through his drawers, he answered;

"Annabeth, we're here for a few weeks in the middle of winter, helping Chiron out with the flood of new campers. Just because you," he threw on a sweatshirt and walked into his bathroom, attempting to brush his teeth and talk, "feew the heed tew geffup ad ade firty in da mornan dowfent men ah dew." Percy continued to brush his teeth, satisfied at his answer. Annabeth rolled her eyes and leaned against his bed post.

"I couldn't understand a word of that, Percy. But we're here to help Chiron with the new campers, and you should be grateful you're getting time off school, yes? Now, I'm here because Chiron told me to come tell you he needs to meet with you about something." Annabeth furrowed her brow. "He didn't want to meet with me, so I expect it has something to do with naiad fan group who keep asking for your autograph."

By this time Percy had brushed his teeth and hair, trying not to do so self-consciously in front of his new girlfriend of almost four months. Percy walked over the her, put his arms around her waist and smiled. She smiled at him, although couldn't hide the slight grimace at the mention of the naiad fangirls. Percy was catching on enough to this boyfriend stuff to know he should do something about her jealousy; even if she refused to call it that. He leaned down as she put her arms around his neck and kissed her, slowly. Relishing in the feeling of her lips against his, and her hand running torturously slowly through his hair. Percy pulled away, and pulled her earmuffs off.

"Percy, it's late November! Do you want me to get frost bite?" But Annabeth let him take them off anyway. Percy, of course, was barely listening as he ran his fingertips over her ears and down the side of her neck. He could see her relaxing and becoming distracted, so he grinned. Big mistake. Annabeth caught a glimpse of his Chesire cat smile and pulled away.

"No. Percy, no. I am not going to let you distract me, we are _not_ kissing right now. Chiron needs you, for Zeus' sake! Go." Percy didn't take this too hard, because he already knew she had made up her mind, and they weren't really supposed to be in his cabin alone anyway. So Percy grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek before she could protest. He leaned down and whispered quickly in her ear.

"You know those naiads have absolutely nothing on you. You're beautiful, Annabeth, and you're mine. I wouldn't trade you for anything. Don't worry about them. Okay?" Judging by the speechless look on her face and her huge gray eyes he guessed he had done something right. Percy winked at her and strolled out his cabin. This boyfriend thing wasn't so hard.

Percy ran up the steps to the big house, and stepped through the door into the warm, heated air. Shivering, he pulled off the hat he had grabbed and wandered through the house, heading for Chiron's office. He passed the picture Rachel had taken off him and Annabeth a few weeks back, which was now proudly being displayed in the big house. Percy couldn't help grinning, re-living the moment when the picture was taken. Right before it had gotten cold him and Annabeth were at camp with Rachel for- Percy forgot his thought as the abnormally large door to Chiron's office opened. Chiron, looking tall and horse-like smiled at Percy and beckoned him inside. Percy was already mentally preparing a speech:

"_I keep trying to tell them to go away. I'm sorry they're so disruptive at camp, but I can't help it. They keep following me. Please don't tell Annabeth they snuck into my cabin that one time, because it was my fault I didn't lock the door. She'd freak."_

Chiron kneeled down on the floor and Percy took a chair. Chiron's office was probably one of the strangest places to be at camp. The ceiling was a night sky that showed the actual star patterns, which Chiron told him, was what some of his brethren across the sea told the future from. Percy had once asked him if Chiron could do the same and Chiron smiled his old wise smile and said, "All I know is that Mars is bright tonight." Percy didn't press it further. The rest of the room was a forest. The floor was grass that swayed in wind that wasn't there and trees somehow grew out of the walls. Little butterflies floated through the air, making Percy feel as if he should be wearing a World Peace t-shirt or some Animal Rights hat. Chiron snapped him out of his thoughts, as they spoke at the same time.

"There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about for quite some time, it concerns Annabeth-"

"They just keep following me everywhere I go, they went through my sock drawer-"

Chiron and Percy both gave each other befuddled looks. Chiron spoke first. "You're sock drawer?" he asked. Percy sat back. So this wasn't about his fan club. Leave it to Chiron to catch him off guard. Annabeth? What concerned Annabeth? Was she hurt? No no, Percy just saw her.

"Chiron, what concerns Annabeth?" Chiron stretched an arm out and patted Percy's shoulder, smiling.

"Percy, this might be strange to hear, but you should know my thoughts. Your friend, Annabeth-"

'Girlfriend," Percy corrected, before he realized that was probably disrespectful. Chiron gave him a look and cleared his throat. "Forgive me, _girlfriend. _I am aware of you and Annabeth's relationship as of August and I wanted to let you know that Ms. Chase is like a daughter to me, and I will not tolerate anyone toying with her emotions." At this point, Chiron looked up at the gaping Percy and continued. "Now, I do not think you would do that, Percy, I have the utmost confidence in you, but you need to know that even if she may seem tough, she is easily bruised. If you intend to continue this relationship, which I suggest you do, I want your word you will do your best to watch out for her and take care of her. Are we understood, young man?"

Percy gaped at him. Chiron…he…thought. Chiron thought he was going to hurt Annabeth! Oh gods. That was impossible. Percy couldn't imagine a worse sin in the world. He loved her, and he would never hurt- oh gods. He loved her. For just a second, Percy realized he had been staring at Chiron for a bit longer than necessary. Percy took a deep breath. It's not that big a deal, calm down Percy. But it WAS a big deal. Percy just realized he was in love with Annabeth Chase. Honestly, he should have known this before now. Who else would be his lifeline? She was…everything to him. If he couldn't trust her, he couldn't trust anyone. Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth and Percy. Why hadn't he seen it before now? Percy snapped out of his revelation and looked at Chiron.

"Sir, all due respect, but-" Chirons lips turned up slowly, "You love her, I know." Percy gaped at him again.

"Are you sure you can't read the stars or whatever it is?" Percy asked, surprised. Chiron laughed. A deep belly laugh. "Percy, it doesn't take reading the stars to know that. I am not telling you this to test you, or your affections for dear Ms. Chase, but merely to inform you that she has never had someone to always be there for her except you. You can't abandon her now or ever. She loves you. And Annabeth, as I'm sure you know, does not give her affections away easily." Percy nodded his head to that. And at a look from Chiron, stood up. Waving a butterfly away from his face, Percy looked at Chiron.

"I promise you, sir. I'll never hurt her."

Percy Jackson practically skipped out of the big house. The November sun shining in his eyes. As sappy as it sounded, the world seemed just a little brighter now. He ran down the steps and subconsciously wandered towards the beach. Picking up into a run he turned the corner around the cabins and ran straight into Annabeth.

"OW!"

"Percy, you smacked me in the head!"

"My arm…."

"Get up, seaweed brain."

Annabeth pulled him to his feet and laughed at the dazed expression on his face. "Hit your head a little too hard there, Percy?" she said. Percy stopped seeing stars and finally got to look at her, she was grinning at him, and his mind hyper focused on the fact that her sweatshirt was slipping off her shoulder. Without even thinking, he pushed it back to its original position.

Annabeth looked at him differently than she had before. Slightly confused, but almost…what? Proud? Happy? She moved the re-tie her failing ponytail; Annabeth hair was not meant to be contained. She was beautiful, wasn't she? "So what did Chiron want?" she asked. But Percy couldn't stop looking at her. Her earmuffs were gone and her little nose was red from the cold. Her hands came away from her hair and grabbed his, happily. She was happy with him. "What did Chiron want, Percy?" What did Chiron talk to him about? It didn't matter. She should know. She deserved that.

"I love you."

Annabeth's eyes widened and she dropped their hands. Oh gods. What did he do? Way too soon. But it was true! Why should it be too soon? She looked at him warily, shocked. Then slowly took a step towards him. "What did you say, Percy?" she said, in almost a whisper. No turning back now.

"I said I love you, Annabeth, and I'll always be here for you, I promise."

By this time he was expecting her to turn and run away or slap him or something. But then she did something that surprised him even more. She started crying. Oh gods. This was the worst. Percy was such a screw up that he couldn't even tell Annabeth he loved her, without her crying. Percy went into panic mode. "Woah woah, shh, don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you. I was just telling the truth, it's okay if you don't-"

But was it? No it wasn't. Percy realized that he wanted more than anything for Annabeth to tell him that she loved him. Percy brushed away her tears with her hands and was about to start a heartfelt apology. He just had to think of what he did wrong first when she looked up and gave him a watery smile. Before Percy could register confusion she was kissing him, and he was kissing her back.

Annabeth pulled away much quicker than he would've liked and hugged him furiously. Percy allowed himself to relax for just a second. Girls were so confusing. Annabeth put her lips next to his ear and whispered quietly. Percy felt her melt into his arms. Everything was okay. They loved each other. Before he could think anymore, they were kissing, and Percy kind of forgot where he was.

A few minutes later, Annabeth was fixing her hair yet again when Percy pulled her hands away from the ponytail and held them. "Just leave your hair down. I like it that way." She smiled and kissed him. "So you never actually told me what Chiron talked to you about. Did you get the naiads taken care of?" Percy shook his head, "We can worry about that later. Okay?" It then seemed that out of nowhere a dozen green and blue tinted teenagers, with long flowing hair burst into the trees. "PERCY!" They all screamed at once. Annabeth glared and him and he shrugged helplessly. Rolling her eyes, Annabeth reached down and pulled out her knife. All the naiads backed away, but didn't leave.

"If you all don't leave my boyfriend alone, right now, I will call upon the powers of the great sand goddess...Sandy! To fill all your rivers, streams, and ponds; so there is no water left!" The naiads pondered this for a second, then screamed and fled. Percy walked up behind Annabeth and put his arms around her waist. "I really love you, you know that right?"

"Especially when I kick some naiads butt's?"

"Especially then, wise girl."

**_THE END! Reviews are appreciated!_**


End file.
